


Ducktober 2020

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Characters Will Be Added As the Month Goes On, Ducktober (Disney), One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Spoopy season with my main ducks!Ducky Drabbles, y'all.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Launchpad McQuack, Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I am throwing myself into WAY too many fandom events. I still need to work on the KOTLC ship weeks and stuff (and prepare for Dexiana Week in January, since I'm hosting it) and I'm definitely going to participate in Huelet Week later this month and then I have work and school and... Yeah, I wasn't even going to do Ducktober, but I figured it might be fun.
> 
> Event hosted on Tumblr, ducktober2020.tumblr.com

"Ah, fall," Huey said, grinning as he stepped outside of the front door, "when the leaves change and temperatures drop..."

"Woo-hoo!"

He groaned, looking behind him and seeing Dewey. His younger brother came careening down the stairs and straight out the door, right past Huey.

Huey glanced behind him again. _Three... Two... One..._

"Wait for me!" Webby exclaimed loudly, sliding down the banister before hopping off and running outside to join Dewey.

"I'm guessing it's that time of year again?" Louie asked, sidling up next to his brother.

Huey sighed deeply, watching the other two. _"Yep._ Fall."


	2. Pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of these pieces might end up being Huelet. Because I am that way. This is the first. LOL

Huey laughed as he watched Cassie try and lift up the biggest pumpkin she could find-- not his daughter's smartest idea; the pumpkin was very nearly twice her size-- before moving to her side.

"Cassie... Cassie, darling..."

Violet looked over from where she and Orion were also working on finding a good pumpkin, stifling a laugh. She quickly pulled out her phone, snapping a picture just as Huey knelt down next to Cassie, helping pick up the pumpkin. She smiled softly.

Huey picked the pumpkin up in one arm, scooping up his daughter with the other. Cassie burst out in a fit of giggles, leaning her head on her father's shoulder. Huey kissed the top of her head, smiling at her.

"Gonna carve with Uncle Dewey," she said quietly, patting the pumpkin tiredly.

Huey laughed again. To this day, he didn't necessarily trust his younger brother with tools like that... He didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not because of some Dewey-induced accident.

"... We'll see about that," he murmured, glancing down at her.

At this point she was fast asleep in his arm, looking peaceful as she rested. He smiled again before going over to Violet and Ri, ready to help them too.


	3. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I only know one type of fall flower because I work at Hy-Vee and everyone literally comes up to me and asks "How much are the mums?"
> 
> Also, random story: I do know how to spell chrysanthemum properly. It was one of my spelling words in fourth grade, and it took me all week to learn how to spell-- I'm usually very good at spelling; I won a classroom spelling bee that year and did the district-wide spelling bee for three years in a row, and am kind of the person people go to for that sort of thing-- and I only remember it because I made up a fictional title in my head, "Chrys an' the Mum." LOL

"Are you sure this is something that will cheer Scrooge up?" Huey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon, who doesn't like flowers?" Dewey retorted, picking up one of the flowerpots full of chrysanthemums and inspecting the flowers, setting them aside when he spotted that one of the flowers had already died, "they cheer people up!"

Louie spoke up, not bothering to look up from his phone. "I'm pretty sure Uncle Scrooge isn't the biggest fan of flowers..."

"He's in the hospital because a _zombie_ got to him and nearly mauled his face off!" Dewey exclaimed, "I mean, first, that's definitely the way to go."

Both of his brothers groaned. Leave it to Dewey to want to go in a disturbing and grotesque way.

"... But second, flowers cheer people up. They brighten up the dim, boring hospital room and make you remember that there's _life_ to be lived! That there are people who care about you! That..."

As he spoke, he picked up another pot, looking at the mums. They were a muted orange, a fall color if he ever saw one. Not a single mum was dead, either.

"Okay, we get it," Huey said softly, taking the plant from his brother, "we'll buy this and see how Scrooge likes it."

"Thank you."


	4. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture this being set somewhere in the canon line of the show, when the boys are, like, ten or eleven.
> 
> Can you guys tell that Huey's my favorite? LOL

"I'm sorry we didn't find the treasure you were looking for, Uncle Scrooge," Huey said earnestly, looking up at his great-uncle.

Scrooge glanced down at the oldest triplet, giving a small smile. "It's fine, lad. You know, most of the time, the greatest treasure is right in front of you when you're not even expecting it."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "... Like?"

"Like this," Scrooge said, gesturing towards where Dewey and Louie were tormenting each other, and Della talked with Webby. Beakley was trying to break up the younger two of the triplets, and Launchpad was standing there, oblivious to it all.

Huey laughed softly. "I _have_ heard it said that family is the greatest treasure of it all."

His uncle nodded. "Indeed, my boy. Indeed."

And then Huey paused. "... Uncle Scrooge?"

"Yes?"

"... I think we forgot Uncle Donald inside the cave."

Scrooge sighed. "I'll go get him."


	5. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sitting, freezing, but do not care. My ducks need me.

"Why is it always like this?" Louie grumbled, kicking at a pebble, "always crazy adventure _before_ we get to the good stuff?"

Webby laughed. "Because it's fun?"

"And why did I think it was a better idea to bring _you_ than to bring one of my brothers?"

"Hey."

It was his turn to laugh, though it kind of hurt to do that.

"According to Huey's rough map, we should be almost..."

"There!"

They had turned a corner and there, piled up higher than the both of them, was pure _gold._


	6. Horror Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for Fendra, but... I wanted to write some. So here!

"Nobody told me that this was going to be a scary movie!" Fenton exclaimed, covering his eyes as he anticipated another jump scare.

Gandra laughed, reaching to gently pry his hands away from his face. "Hey. Just because you're scared doesn't mean you can stop cuddling me."

"Sorry, sorry. I just..."

"Don't like scary movies," she finished for him, "I could gather."

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Gandra."

"It's fine. I can finish this on my own later. How about we watch the movie you wanted?"

"Really? I can try and sit through this if..."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek, knowing that it would shut him up. "Really. Go on, pop it in."


	7. Spooky Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey should've never let the kids hang out with their Aunt Lena, even if he was only one room away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, calling Lena Huey's sister-in-law isn't in reference to shipping her with one of the triplets or anything, but rather in reference to Huelet, and Lena being an adoptive Sabrewing because both of those things completely own my heart.
> 
> Yeah, I don't know what the heck happened to this chapter, but hey.

Huey looked up at the sound of his sister-in-law's voice rising in volume and pitch as she told a story to Cassie and Orion... A story which, judging by the tone of her voice, would probably scar his son and daughter for life. He sighed, going into the living room and finding the twins sitting on their aunt's lap, listening intently as she told them her story.

"The ghost had decided that he was going to... Hurt someone really badly," she continued, "but he didn't know _how._ So he went to your Uncle Dewey, deciding to control his mind..."

Huey cleared his throat loudly. "Lena. Could you not tell the kids that one?"

"Why not? It's classic McDuck!"

"Maybe so, but it's also a rather terrifying story. I _lived through it,_ and am an adult, and it still scares me!"

Half of that was the terror of living through his brother being possessed... But either way.

"Besides, I highly doubt your sister would appreciate you filling our children's heads with scary tales, even if they are true."

Lena pouted but nodded a little. "... Fine."

"Thank you."


	8. Video Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I need more Launchpad and Beakley. I honestly loved their little B-plot in "Friendship Hates Magic!" so dang much...

Mrs. Beakley popped her head into Launchpad's room. "Launchpad? You missed supper."

"Sorry, Mrs. B," he apologized, not even glancing away from his screen, "been busy."

"With what?" she asked curiously, glancing up at the TV.

"Mr. McDee got his hands on a vintage Darkwing Duck Rises video game!" he exclaimed excitedly before pausing the game and glancing up at her innocently, "would you like to play with me?"

Mrs. Beakley blinked before smiling kindly. "All right. Show me the ropes, and I'll join you."

"Uh... I don't have any ropes."

She sighed a little before nodding. "Just show me how to play."


	9. Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd go for Little Shop of Horrors here... But I completely forgot what all happens in the scene I wanted to rewrite, so I added a little twist. XD
> 
> Sorry this one is so late! I had work, and it kind of interfered with all of this... Ugh.

_Donald squawked loudly in surprise when he entered the main room of the flower shop. "Daisy!"_

_All he could see of the woman was her flailing legs as she fought to get free of the plant..._

"Crap," Jose exclaimed, "Panchito, what comes next in the scene?"

Panchito went over to look at what he was working on and snorted. "Aye. Maybe Donald was right; we need to wean you off of those musicals."

"... Whatever."


	10. The Trickening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might post this, yesterday's prompt, and today's prompt, and then... I might go silent for a little while. I don't know. I'm doing Huelet Week, and that starts tomorrow, so...

Della had always been crazy about the holidays. With a majority of the special days, there was always some type of myth to bust or, better yet, some holiday-themed monster that wanted vengeance on her uncle, some creature that the two of them-- plus Donald, her brother-- could beat.

And this was her favorite one, Halloween.

"Della!" Scrooge called out, "where in the blazes are you?!"

She sighed, stepping out from around the corner. "Right here, Uncle Scrooge."

"What the Dickens were you doing?"

"... I was going to try and scare Donald, Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge studied his niece with a hard gaze before busting up laughing. "You know what? All right."

Della blinked before grinning wickedly, quickly going to hug her uncle before going to scare the bejeebers out of her brother.


	11. The Treating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of inspired by the little Huey bit from the Trickening episode...

"Did we _have_ to dress up like each other?" Louie asked, crossing his arms, "I don't remember agreeing to this."

Donald sighed. "C'mon, Louie."

"It's not that bad, Louie," Huey put in, "it's just for tonight. Besides, we all know that Mrs. Knightbeak especially will think that it's adorable."

"I don't _want_ to be adorable!"

Dewey came out, wearing his costume. "Are we ready, boys?"

Huey grinned before the both of them looked at Louie.

"... Fine."

Donald smiled at them. "You boys have fun and stay safe, okay?"

All three chorused at once: "Yes, Uncle Donald."

And then they went out, ready for a night of trick-or-treating.


	12. DuckTales Team

"I hate the rain," Dewey said glumly, "especially when it decides to rain _on Halloween night!"_

Huey looked up from where he was working on a miniature diorama for one of his classes. "Well, it gives us time to stay inside and stay warm. And we can watch some movies together!"

Dewey looked up at his older brother, raising an eyebrow.

"Mom and Uncle Donald are in the living room watching a scary movie with Louie and Webby. We can try and convince Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley to join us."

Dewey grinned. "You know what? That sounds like fun, actually."

Huey smiled, standing up and offering his brother a hand. "Let's go."


	13. Fave DT Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching up!
> 
> I don't really have a favorite episode, so here. A little scene for after the pilot episode.

Scrooge watched as the triplets climbed up into their new beds, getting comfortable. He had only known the three for a short amount of time, less than a week, but they had already made such a huge impact on him... He couldn't wait to see what adventures were out there for the four of them.

"Uncle Scrooge?"

He glanced up at the top bunk. "Yes, Huey?"

"Thank you," the oldest of the three boys smiled at his great-uncle.

"For what?"

"For letting us stay here."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool of you," Louie chimed in, sounding a little less asleep than he actually was.

Scrooge smiled softly. "Alright. Sleep well, boys."


	14. Ships!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy little Huelet piece. LOL

Huey took Violet's hand in his, smiling softly when she laced their fingers together. He glanced over at her, smiling a little when he saw just how beautiful she looked, especially framed by the reds and oranges of the fall leaves.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh..."

He grinned at her. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked..."

She flushed a little. "Shut up."

"Come on, it's true."

She smirked before going to kiss his cheek. "Believe what you will."

"I'll do that," Huey teased, "I love you, Vi."

"... I love you too."


	15. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are meeting that part of month where I put minimal effort into things. LOL

"Duckworth?"

The ghost butler appeared. "Yes, Master Dewey?"

Dewey smiled a little at Duckworth. "... It must be pretty awesome to be a ghost. Care to tell me about it?"

His eyes narrowed. "What kind of trouble are you planning on getting yourself into with this knowledge?"

"No, no, no," Dewey exclaimed, shaking his hands, "I'm just curious, okay? And maybe I want to prove Lena wrong, that shadows and ghosts _aren't_ as similar as she thinks. But mostly I'm curious."

Duckworth couldn't help but laugh a little. "Alright, fine. Where should I start?"


	16. Aliens

"Ooh, ooh!" Dewey exclaimed, "have you tried pizza?"

 _"Pizza?"_ Penumbra asked, raising an eyebrow, "no, I have not tried your Earth _pizza."_

"Webby, mark that down!"

"Already on it!"

Huey came into the room. "Okay, what's going on here?"

"We're trying to come up with a list of the foods that Penny hasn't tried so that maybe she can convince Mom to take her out for some of them," Dewey explained to his older brother, "we're trying to give her a real _taste_ of Earth culture!"

Huey thought for a moment before smiling a little. "Alright... How about tacos?"


	17. Cryptids

"You do realize that Bigfoot doesn't exist, right?" Violet asked, glancing up from her book at the sound of Dewey's loud conversation, "there's no absolute proof."

Huey laughed a little. "I would've said the same thing awhile back... But Gavin is a Bigfoot and he _does_ exist. He was a bit of a jerk."

"Well, I kind of kicked his butt," Louie chimed in with a maniacal grin.

"Here!" Dewey said, showing her his phone, "I got a few pictures with him!"

"... I should have known," Violet said with a chuckle, smirking.

The family had met everyone and everything... She wasn't surprised.


	18. Robots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of soft Gyro here.

B.O.Y.D. sat on the floor of Gyro's lab, playing with Li'l Bulb. He was laughing softly, thoroughly enjoying the small lightbulb's antics.

Gyro entered the room just then, freezing when he saw the two. And then he let out a super-rare small smile before sitting down next to the two.


	19. Spy

Webby grinned. "Granny? Tell me a story?"

Beakley reached to scoop her young granddaughter up, placing her in her lap. "Alright. I'll tell you about an old mission of mine..."

Webby curled up, listening intently as her grandmother began telling her a tale from many years ago.


	20. Archer

Darkwing was suffering. Gos could see that from her perch up high. He had told her not to intervene, but... He needed her.

Without a second thought, she jumped down from the rafters, landing on her feet like a cat, before whipping out her bow and arrows.

"Stand. Down."


	21. Magic

"Alright... Show me another one."

Lena looked at her younger sister with a small sigh. "Violet... We've been at this _all day._ "

"I know we have," she responded simply, "but stopping now isn't exactly the best idea. So show me another one."

She sighed, forming a small ball of blue energy before shooting it at the old, ugly sweater, sending it up in flames.

Violet smirked. "There we go."


	22. Thunderstorm

The houseboat was rocking dangerously in the wild waves that often came with thunderstorms. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, and the sound of heavy rain on the worn sides of the boat wasn't exactly as comforting as rainfall should be.

"... Uncle Donald?" Huey asked softly, walking up to his uncle's hammock, "can I sleep with you?"

Donald blinked his eyes open, glancing down at his oldest nephew. "... Fine. Here."

He reached down, lifting Huey up easily. The young duck immediately noticed his brothers right there, both curled into Donald's side, and he smiled a little.

"I'm not the only one who got scared?"

Donald shook his head, reaching to gently stroke Huey's hair. "No, of course you're not... Dewey doesn't like the rocking and Louie's afraid of the lightning."

Huey had to smile, comforted by the fact. And then he curled into Donald too, already seeking warmth. "Thanks, Uncle Donald. I love you."

Donald beamed, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too."


	23. Stuck

"What happened this time?" Mrs. Beakley asked, frowning, "and where in the world is Dewey?"

"We're trying to show you!" Louie exclaimed, frustrated, "just follow me, okay? No questions asked."

She sighed. "Fine."

She followed Louie and Huey outside, where they immediately spotted Webby at the base of a tree... And Dewey tangled in some of its highest branches.

"Hey, Mrs. B," he greeted her with a grin and a small wave, his smile quickly turning sheepish, "... I kind of got stuck."

Mrs. Beakley groaned. "I'll go get the ladder."


	24. Secrets

Dewey walked past Scrooge's office, not paying it much mind... Until he realized that his mother was in there with his great-uncle, and they were having a hushed conversation. He frowned, backing up a little... And stepped right on a squeaky floorboard.

Della glanced up immediately, forcing a quick smile when she saw Dewey there. "Hey, Dewey."

"What are you two talking about?" he asked curiously, stepping inside and cutting right to the chase.

"... Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like _nothing,"_ he pointed out.

Scrooge frowned a little, his expression grim. "Lad... Some secrets are best kept _secret._ "

Dewey frowned too. "I..."

"Look, Dewey," Della said softly, going to kneel next to her son, "it's nothing against you, I swear. And maybe I'll tell you someday. But... Not everything is a mystery for you to solve, alright?"

He contemplated the words for a moment before nodding a little. "Alright. I guess."

"Thank you."


	25. Dark

"Webby, darling... Why do you always come in here?" Mrs. Beakley asked softly, stroking her granddaughter's hair gently, "it's the middle of the night..."

"It's dark in my room, Granny. I don't like it."

Beakley chuckled a little. "Well, it's dark in _my_ room, too."

"But _you're_ here."

"Tell you what... I'll find you a night light, maybe some of those glowing stars for your ceiling? How would you like that?"

Webby thought for a moment before nodding. "... Alright."


	26. The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd just go for a little pre-return piece, obviously, but not in a way you'd expect. Also kind of pre-Dewey's season one arc.

"You know, this was your mother's favorite holiday," Selene said, smiling a little, "she _loved_ to dress up and scare people out of their wits on Halloween!"

Scrooge smiled fondly at all of the memories he had while the triplets verbally clambered over each other to ask the next question.

"There was one time that she asked me to help her, and I said _sure._ I ended up sitting in the corner and crying; I didn't want to scare anyone. And Della, well, she took off the scarier parts of her costume before going to comfort me and deciding that we should do something else--"

The moon goddess's voice faded out, at least in Scrooge's mind, while he glanced up at the sky, his eyes finding the moon. He knew that she wasn't there, she was somewhere else... But he couldn't help but think of her as he watched the astronomical body hover up there in the sky.

"... Happy Halloween, Della," he murmured softly.


	27. A Feast

The table in the dining room of McDuck Manor was set up, the entire length of it covered in food and drink.

"Thanks for the help, Duckworth," Huey said, smiling at the ghost butler, "that means a lot to me."

"As I'm sure this will all mean a lot to your family," Duckworth responded.

Huey beamed. "You think so?"

Duckworth just nodded before disappearing. Just then, Scrooge entered.

"Huey? What's all this?"

Huey puffed out his chest a little. "Dinner."

Scrooge laughed a little. "... Alright, then, lad. Let me call in the rest of the family, then."


	28. Costumes

"You _do_ realize that we just dressed our children-- baby _birds_ \-- as bugs, right?"

Huey looked over at Violet, chuckling a little. "Maybe so... But come on. Look at them and tell me that they aren't the cutest little ladybug and bumblebee you've ever seen."

Violet glanced at the babies with a small smile. "You bring a fair point."

Cassie looked up at her mother, gurgling softly. Violet reached to pick up her little ladybug, smiling softly before quickly kissing her forehead.

"Next year, we decide on their costumes together."

"... Deal."


	29. Family Photo

"Huey, come on!" Dewey called out, "we want this photo to be done as soon as possible!"

Huey sighed. "Give me a moment! I'm kind of changing a diaper in here!"

Violet laughed a little, glancing down at Orion. "You all know that Huey wouldn't want to miss this picture for the world... He keeps every family photo in his wallet."

Donald smiled. "I think I know where he got that from..."

"No duh," Della said, but she was smiling too.

Just then, Huey walked in, carrying a gurgling Cassie in his arms. "Let's get this picture taken!"


	30. Family

Della smiled as the boys stepped out of their bedroom. "Look at you guys!"

Huey looked up, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"You all look so grown-up! Gizmoduck, Huey, a pirate on vacation..."

Dewey beamed up at her. "We'll keep safe, Mom. We have Huey with us."

She laughed. "Of course you will. I'll see you guys later."

"Will do, Mom."


	31. Adventure

Huey led the way through the cavern. "Here we are!"

Dewey grinned. "The lost ruby of Carynna."

Louie looked up. "Wait... We were after a ruby?"

Dewey snorted. "C'mon... Let's go get it."


End file.
